


sir kitten of catsville

by moorauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moorauders/pseuds/moorauders
Summary: Luna and Ginny adopt a kitten.





	sir kitten of catsville

**Author's Note:**

> so im catching up on fictober. this one is a bit older but im running a little late and need to catch up to today, so please enjoy this!

“What about this one?” Ginny pointed at a large hare stood in the middle of the cage, brown and spotted. 

It looked almost the same as the five other hares in the cage, but something about it’s face was captivating.

“Not that one, it looks too similar to the other ones. Something different would be nice,” said Luna, looking at the selection of dogs, cats, birds, and so many other animals that made it into the pet store.  
Young kids crowded around the jumping, barking puppies and around the cats that lay there, staring at passers by.  
Her eyes catch a white cat and she grabs Ginny’s hand and raced to the cat.  
It purrs at her and her eyes light up.  
"Ginny, it’s got to be this one!“ Luna exclaimed, hopping up and down and reaching down to pet the majestic white furball.

Ginny grins and says, “It’s very cute, and it seems to have a liking of you, Luns.”  
”Cute? Not cute, absolutely magnificent!“ Both girls stared in awe at the cat, picking it up off from the pen and dropping it on the counter, purchasing it and walking it out of the store and back on the streets of London.

  
Around evening and the girls hit home, the cat jumped on the couch only to stare longingly at its new curled up spot.  
“Now that we have it, what should we call it?” Ginny called, scrolling down her phone and drinking tea beside the cat.  
Luna’s eyes grew in size as she stepped to pick up the cat and shove it close to her face, whispered something to its small cat ears and said cheerfully back to Ginny in a most elegant voice, “It would like to be called Sir Kitten of Catsville the third, as of request of the United animal nations.”  
Ginny raised an eyebrow and threw Luna a smirk and said, “We are not naming our pet that.”

Luna sighed and put the cat back down, as it purred at her lovingly.  
She played with the glasses on her face and responded, “Why not? We can call him Sir for short!”  
Ginny stopped scrolling for a moment and looked at Luna’s pouty face and gave in. “Alright, we can name it Sir Kitten of Catsville.“

**Author's Note:**

> ugh the things i do instead of homework


End file.
